The Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts Style
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Kairi as Ariel and Sora as Eric. AU Kairi is the mermaid princess of Atlantica who falls in love human prince Sora. SK RN CA
1. Characters and Prologue

The Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts Style

Characters and Prologue

Kairi as Ariel

Sora as Eric

Seifer Almasy as Sebastian

Leon as Triton

Selphie as Scuttle

A beautiful ocean. Birds are flying are porpoises are swimming happily, even jumping. A statute of a mermaid appeared then a ship, sailors sang as they caught fishes.

_Sailors: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below._

A boy appeared with spiky brown hair and bright ocean blue eyes wearing a simple white shirt opened 'V' style, black pants and shoes. Sora said, feeling the braze, "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face…a perfect day to be at sea." Riku, his best friend, with shoulder length sliver hair and ocean green eyes wearing a yellow shirt and dark purple pants was plucking over then said, "Oh yes…delightful…"

Cloud, Sora and Riku's other friend, with his blonde spiky hair and bright ocean blue eyes wearing dark purple sweater sleeveless top and dark brown pants laughed at Riku's actions. He slapped his hand on Riku's shoulder.

A sailor said, "A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Leon must be in a friendly-type mood." Sora was interested by this, so he asked, "King Leon?" the sailor answered, "Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Riku putted his hand on Sora's shoulder disbelieving, "Merpeople! Sora, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense," the sailor disagreed, "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm telling you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live."

_Sailors: Heave. Ho. Heave. Ho._

_In mysterious fathoms below._

A fish sighed in relief as he swam away. A shadow appeared, half of it looked human but it had a fish tail, many others appeared after it. They were merpeople; they are heading toward the palace, for a concert in honor of King Leon, his seven beautiful daughters will sing a song for their father.

A royal seahorse appeared, he cleared his throat, "Ahem…His royal highness, King Leon!" A handsome, muscular merman appeared, he had shoulder dark brown hair and baby blue eyes, his tail was a lighting blue color, and in his hand was his triton. He pointed it at the chandelier and light filed the room. The seahorse continued, "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Seifer Almasy!" Another merman appeared, he had pulled back platinum blonde hair and light grayish blue eyes, and his tail was a dark red color.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Seifer," Leon said as he took his seat in his box-office seat, Seifer said as happily, "Oh, you majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. You daughters-they will be spectacular!" "Yes, and especially my little Kairi," Leon said, Kairi is Leon's youngest daughter and last of seven girls.

"Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice," Seifer said as he swam to his stand, he whispered, "If only she'd show for rehearsal once in a while." He reached the podium and took out his sheet.

He tipped it and began to concert. The band played, as curtains in the background slowly opened to reveal six of the seven daughters. They sang their song as the band played.

_Leon's daughters: Ah, we are daughters of Leon._

_Great father who loves and named us well:_

_Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allena._

_And then this is the youngest in her musical debut,_

_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you,_

_To sing a song Seifer wrote, her voice is like a bell,_

_She's our sister, Kai-_

The last shell opened revealing nothing Leon didn't look too happy, he shouted, "Kairi!" across the sea. 


	2. Meet Kairi, Namine, and Aerith

Chapter1 Meet Kairi, Namine, and Aerith

Kairi was exploring sunken ships with her best friends, Namine and Aerith. She had shoulder length dark pinkish red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes, her tail fin was a bright pink, and on her body was a white shirt and black undershirt. "Kairi, wait for us," a voice rang out, swimming toward her is Namine and Aerith, Namine had long blonde hair that is curled on one side and bright ocean blue eyes, her tail fin is a bright blue color, over her body is a white shirt, Aerith had long brown hair always in a braid and bright green eyes, her tail fin has a bright green color, and over her body is a dark red jacket.

"Namine, Aerith, hurry up!" Kairi yelled to her sister-like friends. "You know we can't swim that fast," Namine complained, Kairi, Aerith, and Namine were interested in human, Kairi the most. They would explore sunken ships to find human treasures, Kairi looked at the ship, excited, "There it is. Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah…sure…it-it's great. Now let's get outta here," Namine said as she tired to swim away, but Kairi grabbed her arm, saying, "You're not getting cold fins now, are you?"

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err…" Namine nervously said, "It looks-damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." She started to cough unconvincingly. They had swam toward the ship, Kairi and Aerith floated at the empty window. Aerith just entered it, Kairi told Namine, "All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and-watch for sharks." "O.K. Yeah-you go. I'll stay and-what? Sharks! Kairi! Aerith!" Namine tried to fit herself in the window, "Kairi, Aerith…I can't…I mean-Kairi, Aerith help!"

Kairi and Aerith laughed at Namine, Kairi said to her friend, "Oh, Namine." "Kairi, do you really think that might be sharks around here," Namine said not seeing a shark passing outside, Kairi just said, "Namine, don't be such a guppy." "I'm not a guppy," Namine said, getting pulled through the porthole, she swam toward to catch up with her friends, she said, "This is great-I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She saw a skull, crashing into a pillar causing a cave in; she swam frantically away from it, and almost knocked Kairi over. "Oh, are you okay?" she asked her friend, she answered, "Yeah, sure, no problem, I'm okay…" Kairi said, "Shhh…" she looked over that a table with a fork on its surface, she said, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" She had picked it up, looked at it wonderfully, Namine said, "Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Selphie will," Kairi, putting it in her handmade bag around her right arm, a shark swam outside the window, Namine asked, "What was that? Did you hear something?"

Kairi was distracted by a pipe, she wondered, "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" Aerith looked over Namine, then swam back toward Kairi, also interested by the pipe, she said, "Maybe Selphie also knows what this is, Kairi." "Kairi…" Namine said, Kairi said, "Namine, will you relax. Nothing going to happen." But Namine saw a shark looming behind her, she shouted, "AAHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die."

The shark started to chase the trio all around the ship, Kairi's bag got caught on a pole, and she swam back and got it, the shark almost got them. She swam toward Aerith and Namine, so they headed towards the porthole they came in through. Namine said, "Oh No!" they crashed though it and go around and around. Namine got knocked silly but Kairi saved her from the shark when it swam into a ring connected to a chain.

"You big bully," Namine said to the shark, "THBBBTTTT…ah!" she had stuck her tongue out at it, but it spanned at her, Kairi and Aerith laughed as they swam toward the surface. "Namine, you really are a guppy," Aerith exclaimed to her friend, Namine said, "I am not."

Selphie was a mermaid who knew all about humans, she had dark brown hair that swung outward and curled up at the ends and bright green eyes, she had a yellow shirt over her body, and her tail fin has a bright yellow color. She lived on a small island, humming and looking through a telescope when Kairi shouted, "Selphie!" Selphie heard that and looked through her telescope the wrong way, saying, "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Kairi, how you doin' kid?" then she lowered it to reveal Kairi, Aerith, and Namine ready at the island.

"Whoa, what a swim!" She said, Kairi said pouring everything in her bag out, "Selphie-look what we found." Namine started to tell what happened, "Yeah-we were in this sunken ship-it was really creepy."

"Human stuff, huh?" Selphie said. "Hey, lemme see." She picked up the fork, she said in amazement, "Look at this. Wow-this is special-this is very unusual." "What? What is it?" Kairi asked, Selphie answered, "It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these babies…to straighten their hair out. See-just a little twist here an' a yank there and –viola! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that people go nuts over!" "A dinglehopper!" Kairi said in wonder, Aerith asked, holding the pipe, "What about that one?" "Ah," Selphie said, "this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous-snarfblat." "Oohhh," Kairi, Aerith, and Namine said. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prohistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to create fine music. Allow me." Selphie blew into the pipe, and seaweed popped out the other end.

"Music?" Kairi wondered. "Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Aerith asked, Selphie still contemplated with the pipe, she wondered, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." Kairi grabbed the pipe from Selphie, she said, "Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you, Selphie." She waved at her, Selphie said, "Anytime, sweetie, anytime." Two eels hiding in the shadows, each with a magical eye watched the young princess and her friends swam.

An octopus watched a projection of Kairi and her friends, he said, "Yeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me-washed to away to practically nothing-banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want to you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may the key to Leon's undoing…" 


	3. The Sea Meets Sky

Oh, boy, with that been going on, I nearly forgot this story. Right now, I'm watching the movie, it's around this chapter, but this chapter has my favorite song, Part of Your World. 

Chapter 2 The Sea meets Sky

In the throne room, where King Leon and his daughter Kairi were discussing about the concert.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady," Leon said, Kairi said, "Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I-"

"As a result of your careless behavior-" Leon said, Seifer added, "Careless and reckless behavior!"

"-the entire celebration was, er-"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stack of the whole kingdom."

"But it wasn't her fault," Namine said, swimming in with Aerith, who was nodding. "Ah-well-first, ahh, this shark chased us-yeah-yeah! And we tried to-but we couldn't-and-grrrrrrr-and-and we-whoooaaaa-oh, and then we were safe. But then this mermaid came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and-"

"Mermaid?" Leon wondered. "What? Oh-you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Nothing-happened…" Kairi said.

"Oh, Kairi, how times must we go through this? You've could been seen by one of those barbarians-by-by one of those humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm sixteen years old-I'm not a child anymore-"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady. As you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen-"

"Not another word-and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. It that clear?"

Tears formed in Kairi's eyes, she started to cry as she left the throne room, with Namine and Aerith behind.

"Hm! Teenagers…" Seifer said. "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you."

"Do you, er, think I-I was too hard on her?" Leon asked.

"Definitely not. Why, if Kairi was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. Not of this 'flitting to the surface' and other such nonsense. No, sir-I'd keep her under tight control."

"You're definitely right, Seifer."

"Of course."

"Kairi needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over her-to keep her out of trouble."

"All the time-"

"And YOU are just the merman to do it."

Seifer swam down the corridor; he said to himself, "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies-not watching some headstrong teenager."

He saw Namine handed Kairi an orange hand bag, Aerith looked around, he wondered, "Hm, what's that girl up to?"

He followed the trio across the ocean, he gasped for air, Kairi, Namine, and Aerith entered a cave, and he barely made it and saw a collection of human things.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

Namine, Kairi, and Aerith was in the center, Namine asked, "Kairi, are you okay?"

"If only I could make him understand," she said. "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things-could be bad."

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything_

_Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around her you'd think_

_  
Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?_

_I got twenty  
But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more  
I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those_

_Whaddya call 'em?  
Oh-feet_

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a  
What's that word again? Street_

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to send a day warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimanded their daughters_

_Bright young women  
Sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word?  
Burn_

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?_

_Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

Seifer struggled out of the spot he was in and crushed into a lot of stuff that made a lot of noise; the trio heard it and finally noticed him.

"Seifer!?" Kairi said in surprise.

"Kairi-what, are you mad?" Seifer asked, looking around. "How could you-what is all this?"

"It, err, it's just my collection…"

"Oh. I see. Your collection. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Namine asked.

"Oh, please, Seifer, he would never understand," Kairi said.

"Kairi," Seifer said. "You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get something to drink."

A giant shadow passed by overhead, Kairi wondered, "What do you suppose…?"

"Kairi?" Seifer said, trying to get her attention. "Kairi!"

Kairi and Aerith swam to the surface; they looked amazed at the bright lights that exploded against the night sky, Namine and Seifer came up, Namine was amazed at the lights, but Seifer said, "Kairi, what-what are you-jumpin' jellyfish!"

Kairi, Aerith, and Namine swam toward the ship, Seifer tried to stop her, saying, "Kairi! Kairi! Please come back!"

They climbed a ladder and watched a party on the dock until a dog found Kairi, a male voice whistled and called, "Max, here boy. Hey come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Max? Good boy."

Max ran to a boy with spiky bright brown hair and bright sea blue eyes, standing next to him was another boy with spiky bright blonde hair and bright sea blue eyes, Kairi and Aerith saw them and was surprised to see two humans, two handsome humans.

"Hey, sweetie!" Selphie shouted, climbing the ladder. "Quite a show, eh?"

"Selphie, be quiet!" Namine whispered. "They'll hear you."

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha," Selphie said, sitting herself next to Kairi. "We're being interpidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Kairi covered her mouth, she said, "I've never been this close to a human close. Oh-he's very handsome, isn't he?"

Selphie looked at Max, she said, "I dunno, he's looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me."

"Not that one-the one playing the snarfblat."

Another boy appeared; he had shoulder length sliver hair and light aqua blue eyes, Namine nearly fainted in Aerith's arms, he said, "Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Sora with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Ah, Riku old beanpole, you shouldn't have," the blond haired boy said.

"I know, Cloud," Riku said with a smile. "Happy birthday, Sora!"

A sailor took off the cover to reveal a large gaudy statue of Sora wielding his Keyblade, Max growled, Cloud looked like he was going to burf, Riku knew Sora didn't like it, he didn't like it himself.

"Gee, Riku," Sora said. "It's, err, it's, err…it's really somethin'…"

"Yes, some others and I commissioned it ourselves," he said. "Of course, they had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…"

"Come on, Riku, don't start. Look, they're not still sore because I didn't fall the princess of Twilight, are they?"

"Oh, Sora, it isn't them alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just-I just haven't found her yet."

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

"Believe me, Riku, when I find her I'll know-without a doubt. It'll just-bam!-hit me-like lighting."

After he said that, lighting struck, thunder appeared, and the sky grew dark. Cloud looked worried, a sailor shouted, "Hurricane a'comin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

A storm hit, the strong wind blew Selphie to a rope.

"Whoa!" she shouted. "The wind's all of a sudden on the move here. Oh! Kairi, Aerith, Namine…"

The ship crashed through the storm, knocking Kairi, Aerith, and Namine over. Lighting started a fire on the deck; Sora didn't see a rock looming ahead.

"Look out!" Cloud shouted. But the ship crashed against it and everyone but Riku and Max were thrown overbroad.

"Riku, Max!" Sora shouted, seeing them on the ship. He and Cloud went back to save them. He held his arms out for Max while Cloud held his arms out for Riku.

"Jump Max!" He shouted. "Come on boy, jump! You can do it, boy!"

He saved Max as Riku fell into Cloud's arms, but the fire trapped Sora, Riku, and Cloud on broad.

"Sora!" Cloud shouted. The ship exploded, Kairi, Namine, and Aerith found the boys' bodies near drowned. They brought them to the surface and pulled them away.


End file.
